


The strange case of Dr.Root and Agent Shaw

by Em_Turing



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mad Scientist AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_Turing/pseuds/Em_Turing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly insane meet cute for our favorite couple! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The strange case of Dr.Root and Agent Shaw

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to write a serious story using the words: chicken, bathrobe and potato... It didn't go according to plan and Shoot happened! Sorry in advance for the many mistakes you’re sure to find!   
> Love,   
> Emily

“It’s a good job,” they said.

“You should feel honored to be singled out,” her partner kinda-but-not-really smiled. 

“The scientist you are appointed to protect is the world’s greatest hope,” her boss insisted.

“Well, if that’s true we’re probably screwed,” special agent Sameen Shaw thought. 

She was awkwardly standing in the entrance of the lab a receptionist had told her Dr. Groves should be in. 

The room was empty. 

Sort of … 

Next to the door there was a chicken with a black collar around its neck, leash tied to a coat hanger barking at her. 

Above it a sign that read: “Beware of the Bear”.

Not a good omen in her book. 

Shaw took a look around; apart from Dr. Nugget/Mr. Dog the place seemed fairly normal.

Scratch that in the far corner of the lab there was a potato inside a freaking cage!

The sound of things falling startled her and her hand went instinctively to the gun strapped to her waist. 

“There you are,” a female voice exclaimed and the good doctor came out from what Shaw now guessed was a closet. 

She relaxed her stance only slightly and examined her charge.

The so called brilliant scientist was clad in a neon pink bathrobe and bunny sleepers. 

_Yep the word’s definitely screwed._

Dr. Groves’ eyes shone the moment she saw her.

“You must be my guardian angel,” she said excitedly giving her a not so subtle once over. 

Sameen rolled her eyes both crazy and cheesy. 

_Great! Just fucking great!_

“I’m Shaw,” she responded dryly. 

“And you can call me Root,” Dr. Groves, no; it was Root apparently, said grinning like a maniac. 

The girl could pull off a mad scientist’s creepily wide smile, with a touch of a leer for good measure, admirably. Shaw would give her that. 

“Nice to finally meet you! I read your file-” she tried to readjust her grip on the big ass box she was holding- “and I have to say I’m kinda of a big fan!”

Shaw grabbed the container and placed it on the nearby table. 

Damn thing was heavy!

“What the hell is in there?”

“Oh that? This is and was my cat, Pandora! Well,” she pondered, “technically she is/was Schrödinger’s, but that’s just semantics,” Root shrugged smirking. 

Shaw rolled her eyes again.

It was going to be a very long month.

_At least she’s hot._


End file.
